Titans by Phil
"Wanted" is one of the biggest worlds in Eden. It is an all-in-one world with rollercoasters, biomes, pixel art, cities and other stuff. It is a flat world that was started at the end of October 2011. The spawn is at the top of the rainbow pyramid. The world is, at the moment, a big building site. The real name of the world is "Wanted", because of one of the new projects: a giant 3D version of the Pokémon "Mienshao". This giant creature will be the main part of the map. It is not finished yet, but will be finished in the middle of 2014 (the head and the arms with the whips are very hard to build). The map is also known as "Ar", which means "Anti-Gravity Racing". Awesome builders like AJ, Bnm, and Noah Edward built on this map. Wanted This is the new main part of the map. It is a valley with a big 3D mienshao in the middle. Around him are big cliffs, a temple, a waterfall and a mine. The mine isn't finished, but it will be a part of a creepy adventure map. Plannings are more or less done. Anti-Gravity (Ar) The p art of the world called "Ar" or Anti-Gravity Racing is a big area with a large racing track. You start at a futuristic place with some constructions for example a hotel or stands. There are lots of anti-gravity ships at the startline and you can slide on a track like a racing-simulator. Vuenc, one of many good builders manipulate the map with a tool to create a glassbottom and changed the bedrock into dark-grey glass. The reason are shortcuts. Shortcuts are used like in picture four; you jump into the void and respawn at the highest point to slide on an overworld track instead of a tunnel. In the tunnel are three rooms, which looks like bioms: #Canyon #Subaqueous Tunnel #Nether The Pyramid The top of this amazing 127x127 rainbow pyramid is the spawn. The interiors aren't finished yet, but you can see flying islands, a burger house, a videogame museum (ビデオ･ゲーム ミュージアム), a small Pokémon stadium, and a sky avenue with some nice flying buildings from many different themes. Bluflaym Valkyrie The Bluflaym Valykrie is a remake from the famous Valykrie City. Main Part - text coming soon - Underground City - text coming soon - Parkour - text coming soon- Stages (unfinished) #The Beginning #At the Top of the World #The Darkness #Water Facility #The Tube #The Tube II #Stunt Labyrinth #Cornerjumps #Four Labyrinths #The Final - slideshow with all stages coming soon - rollercoasters list of rollercoasters #the first coaster #rainbowcoaster #crossfire #the king speech / infinity coaster (length: +5min) #illusion coaster I (length: 2-3min) #illusion coaster II #illusion coaster III #colossos #epileptic crisis (length: ~2.5s) #the meteor #desert race #sandstorm #A2-coaster (length: 0.5min-1.5min) - slideshow for every coaster coming soon - - length and information about every big coaster coming soon- Cities Funtown This is the oldest city in Wanted. The buildings aren't really good, but they are very nice for a city from 2011. The city was built because of a game called "Autobahn-Raser 4" or "A2-Racer". This game was the inspiraton to build a coaster in a city, like in Olympic Metropolis. The coaster is called A2-Coaster. Outback Village This project is the remake of a village in "The Hidden Galaxy". There are some small wooden houses and a cave under the village (follow the river). Blu Castle The name "Blu Castle" is from the character "Bluflaym" (©shadowill). It is a remake from Valkyrie-City and contains a huge tower with other creations and a big medival city. UTown This city was built underground, and contains a lot of small buildings. There are also two buildings from the series Spongebob Squarepants. You can find the city on one side of the Blu Castle Shadoville This city is a remake from Mega City Futura and is filled with lots of big, futuristic buildings. The downtown is complete and is also a part of the racing track, but the suburbia isn't done yet. The name "Shadoville" is from the artist Shadowill*, and the city is one of the thousand other thank-you gifts for him**. Artown This City is an futuristic city near Shadoville. It is build on a big bedrock terrain and it is part of the second wipEout racing track. The building concept is more like skyscrapers from Tzekoo's metropolis 2150 instead of Mega City Tokyo. It isn't finished at the moment, because of many other unfinished projects, but it will be done in 2014 or 2015. One of the best buildings is the AJ Tower. Guess who made it! Another cool thing are the Pir-Hana Twin Towers. They are over 60 meters high! One of the most important buildings is the WIIS-Center (wipEout international index shares) which is near the Pir-Hana Twin Towers and a shop. One of the best parts of the racing track is in this city. It is a big slide-down wall. After that part is an unfinished stadion for the coming soon start. It will be awesome! #Little Valkyrie City # #Old Old City #New Old City #UTown #Shadoville #Artown #MEGA CITY CASTELIA #New City - slideshow from every city coming soon - Pixel Art Wall The Pixel-Art Wall is an old project. There is a lot of pixel art, such as a minecraft chicken or the cute Pikachu. Old City Districts - text coming soon - Mountains and Jungle This part contains lots of mountains and a big jungle. There are a lot of trees and lava rivers. Tumblr mvybolAY5x1shkbvwo6 1280.jpg|Jungle I Eden Mount Jungle.jpg|Jungle II Eden Mount Range.jpg|Mountain I Spaceship Bluflaym This ship is an another thank-you gift for an artist. The ship is 420 blocks long, and is a remake from the spaceship "Venture-I". Another name for the ship is "Bluspace". Place of Love The Place of Love is a place in the north of the map. It was a special for valentine day 2012, but it isn't finished. In the middle of the place is a pixel art with the Pokemons Gardevoir and Gallade. There are only a hotel and a cafe around the pixel art. Subway System - text coming soon - Skyline System - text coming soon - Caves - text coming soon - Guests List of Guests #Bnm (Guest Builder) #Vuenc (Manipulator) #David Nolte (Map-Maker) #AJ (Map-Maker; Guest-Builder) #Noah (Guest Builder) Guest Creations #AJ built a big futuristic building. BrixXx called this building "Psycho-Tower" (one of AJ's nicknames is Psychotrick). #Bnm built a pretty cool mountain, but he did not have time to finish it because of other projects. #Noah started a city with BrixXx called "Up-Side-Down-City". The idea was by BrixXx and Noah wanted to build it with him. The project isn't finished though, because BrixXx had too many other things to do in his map. Guest Helps #Vuenc changed the whole bedrock into a dark-grey coloured glass with his manipulator-tool. #AJ made two maps of Wanted. #David Nolte made two maps of Wanted. Secrets There are also some secrets in the world of Wanted. - more pictures and other secrets coming soon- Eden Secret Biom 1.jpg|secret plain biom Version History Normal #Super Funland V3 #Super Funland V4 #Super Funland V5 #Super Funland V6 #Super Funland V7 #Super Funland V8 #Super Funland V9 #Super Funland V10 #Super Funland V11 #Super Funland V12 #Super Funland V13 #Super Funland V14 #Super Funland V15 #Super Funland V16 #Super Funland V17 #Super Funland V18 #Super Funland V19 #Super Funland V20 #Super Funland V21 #Super Funland V22 #Super Funland V23 #Super Funland V24 #Super Funland V25 #Super Funland V26 #Super Funland V27 #Super Funland V28 #Super Funland V29 #Super Funland V30 #Super Funland V31 #Super Funland V32 #Super Funland V33 #Super Funland V34 #Super Funland V35 #Super Funland V36 #Super Funland V37 #Super Funland V38 #Super Funland V39 #Super Funland V40 #Aw1 mountains #Aw2 lava rocks #Aw3 mountains 2 #Aw4 tokyo #Aw5 pyramid beta #Aw6 pyramid #Aw7 lava land #Aw8 villa #Bv1 medival #Bv2 airship #Bv3 empire #Bv4 pyramid #Ar1 aerys #Ar2 pizzeria #Ar3 casino beta #Ar4 casino #Ar5 beta #Ar6 wipEout #Ar7 Downtown #Ar8 Outpost 7 #Ar9 Shadoville #Aw9 Cave #Aw10 Forest #Aw11 preview #Wanted V63 #Wanted V64 "Mount Hawk" #Ar10 Wanted #Ar11 Oppoi #Ar12 Pir Hana Twin Towers #Ar13 Waterfall #Ar14 Angel Falls Special #Ar10 Wanted Bottomless wip's & coming soon projects *Pir-Hana twin towers *Pyramid interiors *second pyramid *big wall around the old part of the map *ocean around the whole map *more parts of the Infinity Coaster *finishing the jungle *finishing the magic city remake *finishing Place of Love *finishing the city in "Ar" *finishing "bpc" *better subway system with a better design *longer subway *art museum *finishing medival airport *finishing ghost mansion *adding new houses and landscapes in empy places *fixing bugs Trivia #The map started with the name SUPER FUNLAND. #There are lots of remakes in this map from other worlds, such as Valkyrie-City or Magic-City. #There are over 300 updates of the map, but most of them are save files. #The map will be a big island. The water will be added by a manipulation Notes (*) * Be carefull: Shadowill draws mature content. If you want to avoid stuff like that, don't search his name. ** I have problems with finishing big projects. Bluflaym Royaume is over 100x100 big, so I started to build another project. Will was nice to me, and I wanted to say thank you to him with presents like that. Shadoville is the first finished project, and I named the city Shadoville to honor him. - EspeonXD aka BrixXx Map Ewb009.png|V7'1 Ewb002.png|(V30) Ar1 aerys by BrixXx.png|Ar1 Aerys (V51) uP9otIS.png|sf399 (V58'1'3) Sf428 sphax.png|sf428 (V60'0'1) FcdkusA.png|Ar10 Wanted (V65) Map23456789.jpg|Wanted V66 Prev I Ar12.png|V67 Category:Popular Worlds Category:Popular worlds Category:World